This invention relates to motor vehicle door assemblies and more particularly to a door module for use in forming a motor vehicle door assembly.
In the assembly of a present day motor vehicle door the inner panel of the door is typically provided with an opening and a door module, typically from a supplier, is fastened in the opening by the OEM on the assembly line. The door module typically carries door accessory items such as the window regulator mechanism and may also carry the door latch and an actuator for actuating the latch in response to actuation of the outside door handle. The installation of the actuator on the door module is expensive both in terms of labor and materials.